deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/The Battle for Darkness Begins! Alarak (StarCraft) vs Araghast (Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising) vs Darth Malgus (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic) vs Mister Sinister (Marvel Comics)
It's good to be bad! The Omniverse known as fiction has always provided us with cool-looking, edgy badasses who control entire empires or are just skillful warriors overall. Some of them wield amazing psychic powers, being able to blow away any who oppose them with just a thought. Some are powerful conquerors who can do just the same, while some are of the smarter bunch who can be considered masterful tacticians and manipulators. Today, four psychic powerhouses go toe-to-toe in a battle for supremacy! One of them isn't necessarily bad, but hey, he's badass enough to be in this fight! Without further ado, let's jump right into the battle! Alarak, the insidious yet honourable Highlord of the Tal'darim Protoss who assisted the whole Protoss race in beating back Amon, the fallen Xel'naga! VS Araghast, the Pillager of Worlds, the Lash of the Black Legion, and the Master of Hounds who led his warband against sub-sector Aurelia with implacable strength! VS Darth Malgus, one of the most fearsome Sith Lords in the years preceding the rise of the likes of Vader or Sidious, whose sheer will once made him one with the Force! VS Mister Sinister, one of the Marvel Universe's greatest -- and certainly among its most sinister -- geneticists who commands great powers granted by Apocalypse himself! In this battle between powerful psychic bruisers with dark color schemes... Who is Deadliest? Warrior Information |-|Alarak= Alarak is the Highlord of the Tal'darim, a militaristic faction of the Protoss who worshipped the Xel'naga, Amon. Alarak is a manipulative yet honorable individual who gained his position by both words and powers. As the First Ascendant of the Tal'darim, Alarak encountered the Protoss alliance of the Daelaam and the Nerazim during a mission of theirs to defeat Amon. Seeing the opportunity to take vengeance upon the traitorous god and become the Highlord, Alarak entered a shaky alliance with Artanis and his allies. True enough, he was able to wrest the position of Highlord from the previous one, Ma'lash, and assisted the Protoss as a whole in defeating Amon. He and the Tal'darim no longer affiliate themselves with Artanis' grand alliance, but Alarak is more than ready to fight when it comes to furthering his own plans. |-|Araghast= Araghast the Pillager was a notorious Chaos Lord from the Black Legion who led his own warband in the conquest for sub-sector Aurelia. He was known by a number of titles and his savagery was notably rare, even among the brutal wretches that are the Chaos Space Marines. Araghast served the Chaos War God, Khorne, but he did not keep his options solely focused on him. His warband contained a large number of sorcerers and magic users while the Chaos Lord himself could draw power from the Warp to destroy his enemies. His attempt to conquer Aurelia put him into conflict with the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter, of whom his second, Eliphas the Inheritor, is familiar with. Unfortunately, Araghast was betrayed by Eliphas himself and he died with the Black Legion under the traitorous dog's command. |-|Darth Malgus= Darth Malgus, once known as Veradun, was among the greatest of Sith Lords that had lived during the Old Republic's time. Born over three thousand years before the Battle of Yavin on the planet Dromund Kaas, Veradun was intensively trained in the Dark Side after his potential was noticed by his father. Years after, he was trained by the pureblood Sith, Vindican, and took part in several battles alongside him until he murdered him after his defeat by the hands of Kao Cen Darach. In his time as his own Sith Lord, Darth Malgus was embroiled into many glorious battles that continuously strengthened him despite the pains that followed. Thousands of years after his death, even Malgus is recognized as one of the most powerful Sith Lords of his era by Darth Sidious, signifying his power and influence. |-|Mister Sinister= Mister Sinister, also known as Nathaniel Essex, is a supervillain most notably known for his conflicts against the X-Men. Before encountering the world's first mutant, Apocalypse, Nathaniel Essex was all but a scientist. The Englishman was a contemporary of Charles Darwin, but one far more deranged than he was. He believed that humanity was undergoing increasing mutations, yet his theories and all were denied and shunned upon by many other people. After the death of his son, he was exiled from the Royal Society, but continued his work until he met En Sabah Nur, the Apocalypse who would bless him with insidious powers. Unfazed by the coming long ages, Essex decided to continue his research in achieving genetic evolution, even though he has to become a monster and many agrees naught to what he wishes should come. |-| Weapons and Abilities See the Physicality X-Factor to know each combatant's physical powers. Alarak |-|Bane Blades= The Tal'darim bane blades are a variant of the Protoss psionic blades that are basically used by everyone whose point of origin is Aiur. Unlike the Dark Templar's warp blades and the Templar's regular psionic blades, the bane blades draw power from the Void: the home of Amon himself. Their former masters were described to being able to split apart planets using these blades, but Alarak is obviously not those masters. Like their regular counterparts, these red blades are able to cut through almost any material regardless of density, so they're also similar to lightsabers. Bane blades are as quick as the superhumanly fast users themselves, but they lack the range of, say, a lightsaber. Nevertheless, they are dangerous at close range and can be used to block energy attacks at will. Alarak has two of these, but they're constrained to the dagger-like shape we all know and love. |-|Psionic Powers= Every Protoss has psionic powers due to their evolutionary upbringing, and Alarak's own happen to be one of the most powerful ones among the Protoss. Alarak's psionic feats number few, but the amount of tricks he has is decent in terms of amount. He can do the usual telepathy power, but it's unknown how powerful he can do it, such as whether he can block out someone's memories or possess them. He can teleport, but we have no idea if he teleported to Vorazun's ship due to his ship's own functionality. Nevertheless, Alarak's psionic abilities are none to be triffled with, although they are considerably lacking compared to his contenders... *'Telekinesis': Alarak can push, pull, or drag away people at his will. We don't know how heavy the objects he can lift are, but we know that he can propel himself from the ground to perform levitation, so at least we know he can manipulate people as heavy as he is. As far as weight is concerned, only a single burly warrior is heavier than Alarak here. *'Destruction Wave': Alarak unleashes a destructive cascade of Void energy, damaging and sending anyone who's hit by it flying away. *'Psionic Lightning': Alarak blasts out a torrent of red lightning that can chain from target to target. Nothing special, it's just your generic chain lightning blast. He can also shoot out a red energy beam out of one of his hands, too, like what his Rak'Shir with Ma'lash showed. *'Soul Absorption': When a biological being (read: '''everyone) dies within Alarak's vicinity, he absorbs its life-force and recovers his wounds. Useful or useless? Depends, honestly. *'''Deadly Charge: Alarak gathers up some psionic energy and charges at the opponent with his bane blades up front, impaling/slashing them. The collected psionic energy can also be used to enhance Alarak's natural attack and movement speed. *'Energy Discharge': Not exactly one of his named abilities, but the guy broke out of Vorazun's stasis field by generating an energy explosion from his own body, so it's listed among his powers here. |-| Araghast |-|Power Sword= Araghast wields a wicked power sword as his melee weapon. Like any other power swords in 40K, the blade of Araghast's weapon is made of adamantium and its generated energy field allows it to cut through tanks, the Power Armor of other Space Marines which can harmlessly endure grenades, lightning strikes, and Bolter rounds, which are bloody small missiles. Even without its energy field, a power sword is still dangerous due to its adamantium blade. Basically, with its energy field, it's a lightsaber. Without, it's Wolverine's claws made into a sword. If there's anything disadvantageous about this weapon compared to the aforementioned reference points, it's the power sword's weight. A lightsaber is only as heavy as its hilt, and the claws are already integrated into the user's body. The power sword is damaging, but it is no doubt heavier than both of them. |-|Combi-Flamer= The combi-flamer is a combination weapon between a Flamer and a Bolter. Using its Flamer, Araghast can incinerate a large portion of the terrain around him with flames hot enough that they still burn under water or in space. They still have that range problem, though. The Bolter? Oh, it's far more devastating than the Flamer. As said many, many times previously, Bolters fire small missiles known as 'bolts'. Bolts are considered .75 calibre in terms of size. How big is that, you ask? These are .50 BMG rounds. Bolts are at least as small as those things! They fire rounds with hardened diamantine penetrating tips, which mean they can penetrate most forms of armor because for once, their tips are made of something more durable than diamond. Magazine-wise, they have 30 rounds to fire before requiring to reload. We've never seen a Flamer run out of ammo before, but then, Araghast doesn't use the Flamer as much as he uses his sword. |-|Warp Sorcery= Araghast is a worshipper of Khorne, but his allegiance to the Black Legion means that he can utilize the power of Chaos Undivided. His warp sorcery isn't as powerful as the likes of Ahzek Ahriman, who turned nearly all of the Thousand Sons legion into automata, Abaddon (for obvious reasons), or Varro Tigurius, who survived interfacing with the Tyranid Hive Mind (that's the equivalent of speaking with a billion angry monsters screaming out HUNGRY! together every second). However, his psyker abilities are powerful enough to even nearly overwhelm a squad of Blood Ravens armed with heavy weapons and some plot armor. *Araghast can project dreadful fireballs from the Warp to damage any Space Marine foolish enough to think he doesn't have any other ranged options to use against him and his squad. They hit harder than Bolters, but obviously travel slower. *Araghast can create a line of razor-sharp rocks that can penetrate Terminator Armor with ease. How durable a Terminator Armor is will be elaborated upon in his X-Factors, but for now, know that these things can resist mono-molecular projectiles as if they're nothing. *Araghast can drain power from Chaos cultists who are willing to be sacrificed. Is anyone here a Chaos cultist or willing? No. |-| Darth Malgus |-|Lightsaber= Like any other Sith and Jedi, Darth Malgus wields an exquisite lightsaber that has a hilt resembling an axe's head. Light and devastating, Malgus uses his lightsaber to kill Jedi Masters in thrilling duels and can throw it around to kill soldiers before they can even react. Malgus can recover his lightsaber with the Force should it be disarmed from him, and the moment he uses it, he can cut through nearly every organic or inorganic material in his way to pieces. Of course, there are many materials scattered throughout the Star Wars universe that can resist a lightsaber's power, but there's only one person in this battle who wears adequate protection against Malgus' (and Alarak's) blades. |-|The Force= Darth Malgus is one of the most powerful users of the Force, and he even achieved Oneness with the Force after killing his sole source of weakness: Eleena Daru, his twi'lek lover. One or not, Malgus was considered by Palpatine as one strong-ass Force user, and the amount of feats and powers he has give terrifying credence to such statement. Utilizing hate and anger, Malgus can increase his own physicality and the potency of his Force powers, performing even ridiculous feats beyond the Jedi we know nowadays. *'Telekinesis': Malgus' telekinesis gives him the power to move and physically manipulate objects and people with just his thoughts. Before his prime, Malgus had blasted away several tons of metallic structures that were part of two buildings. He could hurl a boulder in front of his army and roll it twenty paces ahead of them, push, choke, and pull people, blast a guard hard enough into a wall to kill him, hold a dropship in place despite its engaged thrusters, throw his lightsaber with precision, and let loose a telekinetic shockwave that lurches the transport he was on and sends everyone around him flying. *'Force Sense': Malgus can sense the presence of other Jedi and psychic warriors. He can also detect the presence of inorganic objects such as mines, fear, and the deaths of individuals. His Force Sense is also so strong that he can receive visions from the future to give him an advantage mid-combat. *'Force Barrier': Malgus can erect an invisible shield around him to deflect rubble, debris, and other attacks meant to injure him. It's basically a force field. *'Force Scream': A unique ability that is exactly what its name states: screaming so hard with the Force you can actually kill people with it. Malgus' scream once buckled the viewport of a bridge, bled the ears of a starfighter crew, and exploded the fuel slugs of incoming enemy starfighters. His shout also shatters stone pillars and ceilings. *'Tutaminis': Using his hands, Malgus can absorb energy attacks to empower his own Force attacks, including kinetic energy. It exhausts the user to a degree, but considering how implacable Malgus is, that may not be the case. He can absorb blaster bolts, lightsabers or their equivalents, and bullets. *'Force Stealth': Malgus is able to hide his presence from other Force users. The principle of this ability, according to Jacen Solo, is to become 'one with the universe'. With that, Malgus can hide his identity and existence from other psychic enemies like the Jedi. He himself has detected Jedi trying to use this ability, but that doesn't mean other psychics can't do the same to him. *'Force Lightning': Arguably Malgus' most iconic ability, the Sith Lord blasts out a powerful burst of dark lightning to hurt his targets. They can chain to multiple targets and have considerable power, but the fact that a peak human Republic trooper can power through this is mind-boggling. Nevertheless, Malgus' Force lighting is capable of charring a powerful Jedi's skin (this one's the same folk who dropped two buildings on him), kill three Jedi with a single move, and bring down four of the most powerful Sith operatives on their knees. *'Force Maelstorm': Combine Force Lightning, telekinesis, and Force Barrier, and you'll get this devastating move. Empowered by immense hatred, Malgus creates an invisible force field, lift up everything in his presence, and blast out everyone within vicinity with chains of devastating Force lightning. |-| Mister Sinister |-|Energy Blasts= Mister Sinister can blast powerful, concussive energy blasts from his hands, eyes, or the red diamond on his forehead. These blasts are comparable to Cyclops' own and they are very destructive, being able to crush walls and grounds alike. Sinister can fire psychic bolts separate from these ones and they attack the opponent's mind instead of body, killing an adversary whose mind is too weak to operate or fight back. *Blasts Wolverine with a barrage of energies that could easily kill human beings. Too bad Wolverine's skin is only shattered and he basically walks through the attack. *Blasts Beast just before the X-Man can attack him at a near-point blank distance. *Knocks out Gambit in one blast. *Detonates a wall. |-|Telepathy= Mister Sinister's most powerful and potent weapon, his telepathy can rival the likes of Emma Frost and Charles Xavier. Even though he's still far from the likes of Jean Grey, the power of his mind is sufficient enough to contend with strong telepaths for extended periods of time. He can use his telepathy to possess weak-minded people, erect psionic shields to protect himself from other telepathic intrusions, perceive the presence of superhumans, cause amnesia, and even hide his own presence from other telepaths. If he wants to, he can even change his form in the eyes of his opponents. Of course he can naturally shapeshift, but he can also do it telepathically. *Dominates an entire hospital. *Blocks Emma Frost from contacting the X-Men. *Blocks out Sunspot's mutant powers. Be warned, this ability has only been seen used on a mutant. None of Sinister's contenders in this battle are mutants. *Resists and counters Psylocke's mental attack. *Takes over Rogue's body after she tried to absorb him. *Forces Cyclops to shoot (Juggernaut) Colossus' helmet, forcing the latter to kneel afterwards. *Prevents Psylocke from leaving the astral plane and destroys some of her memories. *Nearly consumes Storm's astral essence which would allow him to take over her body. Psylocke intervened, but even she fell short to Sinister's power. |-|Telekinesis= Mister Sinister has telekinetic abilities that allow him to manipulate objects with his mere thoughts and some forms of energies. His telekinesis can be used to enhance his own strength, and his telekinesis is said to be able to lift up objects over a hundred tons in weight. He can also use it to 'lift' himself up, enabling levitation. Living beings can be manipulated by him, as well, provided they're not fellow psionics who can retaliate or weakened. *As seen in the picture, Sinister holds Cyclops bound and kneeling. *Launches shards of ice at the X-Men. *Snaps the neck of a superhuman with terrifying ease. *Catches Polaris mid-air. |-|Teleportation= Not exactly a natural power of his, but Mr. Sinister is capable of teleporting from place to place with such a speed that people who can move faster than the eye can perceive even have hard times trying to catch him doing so. Sinister's true teleportation nature is actually unrevealed, but Beast postulates that this is because of a functionality from his headquarters that allows him to teleport through great distances. Nevertheless, he can still use this power in-battle, but there's no way he's fleeing from it with this power. *Appears and teleports next to Daken before he can finish a word. |-|Force Fields= Perhaps a byproduct of his telekinesis, Mr. Sinister can create powerful force fields to resist the attacks of his opponents. He usually utilizes this on a personal level, but these shields are powerful nevertheless as they can resist Cyclops' optic blast with ease. How powerful is Cyclops' optic blast, you ask? Discounting that bullshit he said about having the power to destroy a small planet and whatever allowed him to hurt Dormammu with it, it can punch through the durable Blob, clear a large part of a forest, and rip through buildings, icebergs, Sentinels, and tanks. For a record, Wolverine compared getting hit by it as being crushed by a mountain. *Blocks a blast from Havok, Cyclops' brother. *As seen above, his force field protects him from the combined assault of Storm, Jean Grey, Iceman, and Dazzler. |-| X-Factors #Experience #Intelligence #Combat Skills #Physicality Alarak |-|Experience= Alarak's experience is both known in manipulation and direct combat. He's the Protoss' master of lies and manipulated the deaths of many fellow Tal'darim in order to attain higher positions. He fought his fellow psionic Tal'darim 'brothers' as well, though he only killed a few by himself. Alarak also fought the likes of Matriarch Vorazun (a Protoss Dark Templar who killed a Hydralisk, which weighs three tons, has 4,000 muscles to the humans' 629, and can bite through the material used to build bunkers, while she was young), whom he easily defeated and Ma'lash, the former Highlord he once supported who's just as powerful as he is. To top it off, he's eliminated quite a number of Zerg lifeforms alongside Vorazun on Aiur, where their numbers are painstakingly high, and he's also fought against Amon's forces with the rest of the Protoss race, fighting the mad god's abominations in the front lines. |-|Intelligence= As previously mentioned, Alarak is one craft Tal'darim who can twist and bend struck deals to his own benefit and turn allies against one another. He is a creative tactician and can utilize his powers in conjunction with the environment to his advantage. Most of his intelligence feats stem from behind-the-scenes initiatives which cannot exactly be used for this battle, but he is a cunning xeno nevertheless. He isn't a scientist, but he knows how to make people hesitate and enact unorthodox tactics mid-battle with words alone. Can mere words sway over his opponents in this occasion, though? |-|Combat Skills= Alarak's nature as a Tal'darim already cements his combat prowess as he is a master at both dueling and engaging multiple enemies such as the Zerg. Alarak's usage of his bane blades and psionic abilities make him an unpredictable opponent to those who are about to fight him for the first time. Using the natural power of the Protoss mind, Alarak can levitate, charge, and cut down opponents in a single go, push enemies farther back after already knocking them away with a telekinetic wave, and go toe-to-toe with other beings just as powerful as he is with the nice combination of brains and brawn. |-|Physicality= Alarak is described to have significant physical strength and he is considered as one of the most powerful Tal'darim to have ever lived in the Koprulu Sector. Most of his overall might comes from his psionic powers and the only quantifying scale to his physicality is how he has the generic 'superior-to-human' physical attributes. He is fast enough to react to other Protoss warriors who can maneuver around environments like an expert acrobat. Like the other Protoss heroes, he is durable enough to tank energy blasts and guns like, say, the C-14 rifle which fires armor-piercing rounds. |-| Araghast |-|Experience= By his own claim, Araghast had pillaged over a hundred worlds in his service to the Black Legion. For once, his combat prowess and the fact that he led a sizable amount of Chaos forces in Aurelia give credence to his statement. Naturally, Chaos Lords are at least a century old, and Araghast himself was feared far and wide throughout the Imperium of Man. It is very likely that before Chaos Rising, Araghast had fought Chaos' innumerable enemies from a crap ton of alien races to the Imperium's own armies which include superhuman warriors like him and have firepower beyond anything our world has. In Chaos Rising, Araghast fought the Blood Ravens Chapter with his warband and gave one hell of a fight even when he was betrayed. For a record, Araghast single-handedly stood his ground and nearly overwhelmed the Blood Ravens force which outnumber him seven-to-one and have guns that fire small suns as well as a single Dreadnought, a renowned Space Marine war machine made of some adamantium. Problem? Before his last stand, the guy basically couldn't defeat the Blood Ravens by himself and had to rely on Eliphas' portals and a bunch of heretics powering him up. |-|Intelligence= A Chaos Lord may be deranged, but one such as Araghast must have the ability to coordinate and launch out his warband's operations effectively. In his brief sole appearance, Araghast was able to incite rebellions and unrest, and send his forces in the right places to harass the Blood Ravens one by one. Obviously, he failed to kill those loyalists because of the plot armor the player gives them, and his overall intelligence itself 'scales' from other Chaos Lords and some logic. At least he was smart enough to let the Blood Ravens go after a mission to not waste the traitor in their ranks. |-|Combat Skills= Space Marines are insane, masterful combatants no matter how weak they are, and Araghast is no exception. His Terminator Armor may hinder his movement, but that does not mean he can't use his enhanced strength and Chaos sorcery in concert to decimate his enemies. He can immolate people with his bolter's flamer accessory and his warp fireballs while knocking away scores of superhuman Space Marines with the swings of his sword and let out legions of plasteel-sharp ground splinters to impair said enemies. He can be considered a brute-sorcerer hybrid in battle, but he's not exactly keen on continuing the fight evenly when wounded or hindered, as what his orders to Eliphas' portal openings showed. |-|Physicality= Speed isn't Araghast's main strength despite his sword-swinging speed being a match to regular Astartes. His strength, durability, and stamina, though? Oh, it's never a good idea to take on Araghast directly unless you have numbers, which the Blood Ravens were lucky to have when defeating him. Araghast's 'feats' are scaled to the Terminator Armour he wears and his fellow gene-cousins, both loyalist and traitor. Combined with a Space Marine's natural endurance and healing factor which allows them to survive dismembered limbs and skins seared down to the bone, Araghast is one tough cookie to beat and it took a powerful squad of Space Marines to defeat him. Terminator Armor is durable enough to endure colossal kinetic impacts, directed energy attacks, and orbital debris strikes (not orbital strikes). Aside from Dreadnoughts, Terminator Armors are among the best choice in tanking 'regular' plasma guns that can fire small suns as mentioned before. To be fair, they can't fully absorb and tank the projectiles as if they're nothing, and a single plasma blast can leave a crater on the armor. Even so, they are strong enough to keep themselves together after getting stomped by a freaking Titan that weighs over 410 tons. No, Araghast cannot replicate what Angron did. In terms of strength, the Terminator Armor grants its users the power to fold a steel door weighing 30 tons with effort, punch through a meter of reinforced metal, and wield a six-ton door as a weapon akin to a baseball bat. Although his movement is slowed, it should be noted that his perception is by no means unhindered by the Terminator Armor. He's still capable of following Bolter rounds with his bare eyes and think in nanoseconds to beat an enemy. He is still able to heal fast, too, the Astartes being able to instantly scar any wounds on their bodies thanks to a special organ of theirs. Space Marines are naturally resistant to psychic attacks, especially the Chaos kind. Well they still can be affected since the Chaos Space Marines exist for a reason, but for most of the time, psychic attacks that harm them are those that physically affect the environment. Can he see invisible enemies? The sole person that can do so in this battle hides his presence from the mind of the enemies, not senses. He can, yes, but that'd require his senses to be active and alerted at all times. |-| Darth Malgus |-|Experience= Even at a young age, Veradun had killed several people in the form of his deceased wife's former master and his father's Twi'lek servant. After continuing his advanced training, Malgus and his master, Vindican, would continue to fight together against the Sith's enemies up until their encounter with Kao Cen Darach and the then-Padawan Satele Shan in that badass trailer, when Malgus alone defeated the Jedi Master after Vindican had been wounded. Malgus fought a more experienced Satele later on Alderaan where he held quite a nice amount of advantage against her until Jace Malcom distracted him. Much of his later career consisted of slaughtering/fighting Jedi and even other super-skilled Sith, plus those blaster rifle-wielding mooks. |-|Intelligence= Not all Sith Lords are as astute as the likes of Darth Sidious in the realm of thinking. Malgus is a decent tactician in-combat to say the least, being capable of utilizing his environment to his advantage while also thinking some steps ahead of his opponents. Such application of his intellect is far and few, however. He was known to be a reliable military commander for the Sith Empire and masterminded to a degree the Sacking of Coruscant AKA this awesome trailer. |-|Combat Skills= Malgus was one of the greatest combatants within the Sith Empire and his power is even acknowledged by Sidious thousands of years after his death. When he was still an apprentice, he defeated Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach after he had killed his master. After he had become his own Sith Lord, he nearly defeated prestigious Jedi Knight, Satele Shan, and Ven Zallow, another Jedi Master, alongside scores of other Jedi who he trumped with awesome ease. He's a master in one-on-one combat and his lightsaber combat was seen as flawless by a Jedi Master, though he let rage and desperation cloud vision. He also held his own against a strike team of four of the strongest Jedi/Sith at the time with his sheer power and lightsaber-slinging skills. |-|Physicality= Thanks to the Force's empowerment and his maelstorm of rage fueling it, Malgus' physicality is improved to levels beyond a regular human or the superhuman Jedi. He could fold a Jedi in half with a kick, sending him five paces back, crack a marble table with a punch, send a Jedi Master flying ten meters away with a Force-enhanced kick, jump so high and land so hard the stone ground beneath shatters, crush human trachea with his bare hand, and bench press several tons of duracrete and steel. His durability is somewhat consistent with his strength as he is capable of surviving lightsaber strikes, enduring small missiles (yes, it sounds familiar, but Malgus literally took one rocket-sized projectile to the face) at the cost of a burned face, take an ion grenade afterwards with even more grievous wounds but an even greater resolve, and he survived getting buried with an entire cliff. As a reference for the ion grenade feat, ion grenades are used to disable energy shields and armored vehicles. Oh, and after all of those things happened, Malgus' body was apparently still intact and could still fight effectively -- if not better -- in next events. His speed is overwhelming to those who lack reflexes, and it may be his best advantage in physicality compared to the other fighters in this battle. He can swing his lightsaber fast enough to produce a red smear and even create a makeshift shield with it. His reaction speed allows him to perceive dozens of blaster bolts with perfect clarity and deflect them casually. He did fail in deflecting a missile on Alderaan, but he could also keep up with Jedi, Aryn Leneer, who was able to perceive milliseconds as a normal time and ships entering and exiting hyperspace in slow motion. |-| Mister Sinister |-|Experience= Mister Sinister is slightly older than Wolverine as he was already a professor 23-26 years before Logan's birth. Being a scholar, Sinister had no combat experience whatsoever until Apocalypse granted him powers. Since that point, Sinister has lived his life finding and killing mutants 'special' to his experiments and working on a crap ton of science projects throughout history, including the Weapon X program. In the modern age of heroes, Sinister would find himself fighting the likes of the X-Men, Spider-Man, and other bunches of independent mutants and heroes. Among his notable fights was his 'battle' with the Phoenix Five. It's more of a 'war' than a 'battle' since he took an entire city of his clones and advanced weaponry against them. Did he win? Yes, but that was with adequate preparation. |-|Intelligence= Sinister is one of the smartest minds the Marvel Universe has, specializing in the field of genetics. His mastery of tech is also commendable and he is one smart-ass scheming bastard. Much like Alarak, he is a good behind-the-scenes manipulator. Unlike Alarak, he is literally a smart person who can conjure up messed up clones with just a ramshackle lab. He cloned many Scarlet Spiders to fight for him, made a hybrid clone of Fin Fang Foom and Thor of all the people, cloned Namor and Cyclops, the latter of which he modified to be able to fight a team of X-Men and had Inhuman DNA, made a security system so advanced it warps reality, and used a floating Celestial head as a damn weapon! |-|Combat Skills= Surprisingly, over all the centuries he has lived, Sinister isn't much of a trained fighter. He is an experienced fighter, but compare him to Nick Fury, Iron Fist, and Captain America, and you'll see that Sinister is nothing to them in such field. Nevertheless, Sinister is creative and twisted in the usage of his powers, especially his molecular control. Sinister can turn his body into a monster out of nowhere to surprise his opponents and disrupt an enemy's mind and sanity while blasting them apart with well-placed energy blasts. |-|Physicality= Do not be fooled by his penchant to take things from the shadows. His molecular control over his body means that he can shapeshift his body into any form he wants to, although he often forsakes such ability nowadays. Even so, it can be used by him to transform himself into a semi-liquid state, harden his body to increase damage resistance, and regenerate wounds at speeds rivaling those of Logan's. He can have his head or body blasted apart with holes all over the place, but he can recover from those just well enough to continue the fight. He doesn't even need internal organs to live! Sinister's strength is rated at Class 10, which means he can lift ten tons and has strength superior to the likes of Captain America but inferior to Spider-Man. He is strong enough to lift up and choke out Sabertooth, toss large rubble, break out of Iceman's ice prison which can hold the likes of Carnage for moments, and rip out Daken's (the son of Wolverine) arm with one hand. Durability-wise, he could survive getting hit by hurricanes and being put in an ice prison without any difficulty, taking a telekinetic blast from Cable and a car on top of him without any apparent injury, shrug off a hole-blowing headshot from Bishop like it's nothing, and tank Storm's lightning blasts. His speed is decent, to say the least. He is fast enough to react to bullets and sword strikes from superhumans comparable to Wolverine himself. Other than that, nothing much to say about his speed. |-| Notes *Voting starts on the 2nd of October, 2019, and ends on the 18th of October. *Every single warrior featured are capable of telepathy in different scales, so don't expect one guy to just dominate all of his adversaries and call it a win. *Everyone has to kill each other. No, Sinister can be killed by decapitation, and so's Araghast, Alarak, and Darth Malgus. *Battle takes place in a dark forest at midnight. These four warriors come to claim an artifact in the middle of the forest for each of their purposes, and to do so, they have to kill all the enemies that are present. The artifact is protected by an impenetrable energy dome that only opens when one of these guys remain standing after the battle. *You know what votes I want. **Actually, this battle uses that regular who-dies-first-loses system. The first one to die gets 10 points, the second one to die gets 20 points, the third one to die gets 30 points, and the last one standing gets 40 points as the winner of the vote. Battle Prologue On the far end of the universe, a dark planet lies beyond civilizations' reach. Untouched, unviolated, unknown. The lone celestial object stays motionless in the middle of the black cosmic ocean known as space. Its satellite reflects the light of a faraway sun whose life is about to snuff out in about a week. The reflected light is the only thing providing light to the planet, but can only shine upon some of the world's regions. Today, its northern hemisphere receives its share of light. In the middle of a cold continent filled with forests, a red beam emanates all the way to the world's outer atmosphere. None knows what that beam is all about, for no being has lived on or visited the planet in an eternity. Yet for its first tourists, such oddity is one worth a thousand souls. On the surface. A small obelisk stands in a clearing in the forest's center. For a world on the universe's edge, it sure has an abundance of plant life. Whoever erected the obelisk has long since departed, but such a trivia is of little to no concern to anyone. Between the well-tended forest and the monument's presence, the planet's new arrivals have little care but of whatever the latter holds. The eerie silence in the area is broken by the sound of footsteps and the presence of a creature not far from the obelisk. Exiting the woods and into the clearing, Alarak, Highlord of the Tal'darim, makes his presence known. The Protoss has travelled far from the Koprulu Sector to claim this mysterious artifact his inner circle claimed to possess the power of a forgotten Xel'naga: one powerful enough to overthrow Alarak and the rest of the galaxy. It is fortunate that his 'inner circle' didn't survive Alarak's punishment. But to their thanks, Alarak now knows a possible way for him to become his people's salvation should Amon or any other eldritch tyrants wish to enforce their will upon them. "The Stone of B'tos. Hmph. They warned me that such a perilous journey wasn't worth the prize. I could've forgiven them if my eyes hadn't comprehend the greatness hidden behind its inconspicuous visage. No matter. The Tal'darim will know me a god should I unlock its secrets!" the Tal'darim walks closer towards the strange structure, his eyes peering left and right into the darkness to detect the presence of others. Near it, he examines its bizarre construction and the runes that adorn it. Around the Stone of B'tos, four panels containing four distinct runes are observed. One presents itself as an eight-pointed star with an eye on its centre, and another as a hexagonal symbol and a mundane diamond. The three runes meant nothing to him. The fourth, on the other hand? "Curious. It seems that my presence is expected. If so...," Alarak immediately turns his vision over the Stone upon realizing the implication. Another malevolent presence has entered the vicinity. Whoever it is, its aura reverberates with Alarak's own psionic strength. It has been long since he has sensed a dark atmosphere like this one. Not since Amon or Ma'lash. But no, this energy signature is nothing like a Terran, Zerg, Protoss, or Xel'naga. This is something else. It is akin to a swirling maelstorm of rage, hatred, and malice. Alarak is unfazed by this. "Step forth and face Alarak!" the Highlord demands as his bane blades ignite and red particles of power build up around his body. In response, another sound of ignition blares throughout the empty world. A straight, red blade of light is projected from a small hilt, held firmly by the hand of an imposing figure just two or three inches shorter than Alarak. From the darkness, a hooded figure with a respirator treads. Darth Malgus, the Sith Empire's greatest warrior, unveils himself. "I see I am not the only one seeking the Stone of B'tos. I have gone through stars and ancient Holocrons to discover it. And I understand that this would be my final trial in gaining its power," Malgus coldly utters his first words to Alarak. By presence or speech, Alarak feels the cold wrath within his soul, barely contained. A recent loss, perhaps? Whether it's so or if it has always been his character, Alarak cares not. "So, you also seek its incandescent power? Fool. Only Alarak shall leave this forsaken world and ascend with its power!" "You are deceived, Alarak. The Sith Empire shall rule the galaxy with the item's power. Turn away now and I shall guarantee a swif death to you and your miserable race when the time comes," Malgus threatens Alarak as the two begin to circle the obelisk, trying to find a viable angle of attack on each other. The sly Alarak retorts soon after without any concern. "Oh please, is that the best threat you can present? Your power barely registers on my nerve cords." "I feel no relevant power within you. You dance between the Light and Dark... yet only one can triumph over all else." "The reason I fight is mine alone to consider. What about you, my friend? Have you come here to release your heartbreak? If so, then my blades are more than welcoming in carving your heart out," so says Alarak, delivering a repartee from the Void and from the mind he peeked at while all of this was happening. Malgus' psychic defense is too formidable for him to dig out any other details, but it is unfortunate that he fails to comprehend what hatred is for the Dark Side of the Force. "You have no idea what you have reaped, imbecile. You are but a whelp yammering at a god. But I see... your god has failed you. Your god has betrayed you. You and your insufferable 'race', whose even progenitors disown you! You wish to be the best among your entire species. But your efforts are naught but folly. What use is power, when none of your people have the potential for greatness?" the Sith stuns Alarak with his own psychic intrusion. He had no idea he was in his mind for a period, and that alone presents this 'Malgus' as one not to be underestimated by him. "Potential? You dare speak of potential? By the time the light ceases to shine upono this region, I will feed your soul to the Void!" Alarak enters his battle stance, his bane blades focused. Similarly, the Sith prepares to strike down the Protoss with his lightsaber. "Prepare yourself," Malgus' reply prompts the two warriors to almost lunge at one another. Almost. Had a laughter not boom out from nowhere, these two would've slaughtered each other in no time. As soon as heavy footsteps approach the scene, an aura of endless conflict floods the two's energy senses. They feel the soul of a man -- in the loosest term -- long embroiled in wars. The same could be said for Alarak and Malgus, but this man? Whatever he did costed him his humanity, and his visage is all but a twisted reflection of the race he long betrayed. "Lowly lickspittles! None of you are leaving this place alive! Not without your skulls upon the Brass Throne of Khorne!" a figure outsizing the two reveals his inimical presence, clad in an enormous armor decorated with heretical inscriptions and sigils declaring his unholy allegiance. A massive sword and a strange slugthrower are gripped in both of his hands, and his soul is tained with darkness even Malgus finds disgusting and Alarak insidious. "Another contender, I see. Are you sure you have come to the right place, thrall? If a glory-seeker such as you want to embellish your pointless saga, then you will be sorely disappointed," Alarak mocks the brute while adjusting his stance to accomodate the new arrival. The figure soon steps out of the forest, unveiling his appearance. "Glory? Weakling, I can reclaim my glory once I collect the power of that xeno artifact and ascend to daemonhood! The Dark Gods have seen it fit to see me blight the galaxy once again! It is by their grace that I live... and it is by your deaths I shall replay their benevolence! So swears I, Araghast! The Master of Hounds! The Lash of the Black Legion! The Pillager... of Worlds!" Araghast the Pillager identifies himself grandiosely, raising his weapons to express his irrefutable ambition. "The Master of Hounds? Perhaps you should run along, little dog. You have all but pieces of junk to help you. I wonder why your gods present a chance to a worthless, begging servant such as you," Malgus insults Araghast, spinning his lightsaber around in a small display of mockery. "Funny you should say that. Did you happen to stumble upon such a berration from my nerve cords?" Alarak retorts back to Malgus. 'Teasing' wouldn't be the best word to describe this situation. "Bah! No matter. My sword will sever your heads from your spines, and your blood will be splattered across this entire planet! I can already see Tzeentch's delight and Khorne's satisfaction awaiting me before my ascension. Your deaths will be slow, for Slaanesh shall savor the moment of your suffering! Your corpses, I will let rot for Father Nurgle's embrace!" Araghast angrily declares while stomping his feet and preparing his weapons for bloodshed. "Hmph. By your own words, you must have known of your coming defeat," Malgus says. "The only defeats I foresee is of both of you, heretics. In moments' span, the Warp's daemons will feast upon your souls!" "An inebriate, unviable claim coming from the mouth of a sycophant. Would it be preferable for us to settle this as soon as possible, my adversaries?" Alarak impatiently demands and slyly mocks the Chaos Lord once again. Yet now, the Protoss' mind is in full concentration of the confrontation. The Sith enters his striking stance and the Chaos Lord prepares his trigger finger ready and his grip upon his power sword unbreakable. The trio circle around the artifact, attempting to find better footing over one another and taking the best angle of attack. After some seconds, Malgus becomes the one to first try and get ahold of the artifact, his speed soon followed by Alarak and Araghast. Malgus visibly outpaces the two, with Alarak only a single step behind him and the lumbering giant several. Malgus would have easily claimed the Stone of B'tos... if an unknown force hadn't suddenly forced all three combatants to drop dead on their knees while groaning in pain. The three struggle to overpower whatever telekinetic grip has forced them upon their knees. Araghast strains to unleash the full might of his Astartes physiology and the strength of his Terminator Armor to break free; Alarak tries to propel himself above as much as he can to counteract the pull; Malgus tries to use the Dark Side's power to destroy the invisible telekinetic restraint that is holding him down. While this is happening, another figure whose appearance is much more ornamental and unorthodox than the others arrive with a hand behind his back and another rubbing his chin. "My, my, what a sinister company we have here. I wasn't sure what I would encounter, but I see that I have to work overtime to study not just a single artifact, but three remarkable individuals. Or should I say, fools?" Mister Sinister, the immortal and immoral geneticist, walks to the battlefield, examining his to-be enemies and the Stone of B'tos he knew its existence of from stolen SHIELD files. How the information found its way to SHIELD's databanks is completely unknown, but it was lucky for Essex to raid that underwater base near Genosha to collect some precious information. "Coward! You dare to sully the Stone with your little hands?! That artifact is mine! You hear me?! MINE!" Araghast furiously lashes out at Sinister, his feet actually succeeding in gaining foothold after his struggle, which partially surprises Sinister. Seeing this, the mutate simply smiles and increases the strength of his telekinetic restraint. Malgus attempts to raise his hand up and punish the interloper by blasting him with a torrent of Force Lightning. With some success, Malgus raises his hand up and begins to charge up dark electricity. Unfortunately, a sudden intrusion to his mind from Sinister disrupts the entirety of his concentration. "Clever mongrel. You await our demise, so you can simply get the Stone of B'tos for yourself. A smart move, if you had waited longer, you impatient rat," Alarak voices his complaint at Sinister with an uninterested tone, mixed in with some annoyance. "You know, I was considering to do that beforehand. But I cannot help but be enticed by the prospect of harvesting all three of you with my own hands. That includes killing you, if I may add. Oh, and if you're wondering, yes, I am taking that obelisk with me first. Then I can just choke you to death after that," Mr. Sinister responds with his thick British accent and a smug look on his face that puts Alarak's own to shame. He slowly approaches the Stone of B'tos, admiring its beauty. After silently contemplating on what to do with it, Mr. Sinister puts his hands upon the Stone of B'tos itself... ... only to find them phasing through the object, the Stone shimmering as if it's a hologram. This very sight shocks the warriors present, their eyes all disbelieving what has happened and why this is happening. All, except Alarak. While the others try to retain their composure, Alarak states, "I do not know of your beliefs, but if destiny is to be trusted, then I must inform you, only one of us can claim that thing alive. How do I know this? Because I am Alarak, you unthinking brutes!" Battle A split second after his words, Alarak overpowers Sinister's restraint that weakens the moment he was surprised and blasts his face with an energy beam so powerful it sends him flying back and shatters a part of his white face. TBA Category:Blog posts